Break Down - Dramione (songfic)
by Linok
Summary: Una relación es capaz de afrontar cualquier tormenta, pero cuando uno se siente apartado de esta no hay otra cura que la separación, una breve historia sobre una ruptura anticipada. Dramione.(au)


**Songfic. Dramione**

**Break Down-B2st**

**By Lin.**

**Diclaimer : los personajes le pertenecen a j.k Rowling.  
**

* * *

"…_**Tú eres mi todo, Te necesito en mi vida Nena  
No es momento para que terminemos  
todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo…"**_

Ese día todo no marchaba muy bien, yo lo presentía, sabia que algo malo iba a ocurrirme.

Camine por las húmedas calles de la avenida principal todo era cotidiano aun así, me sentía extraño.

Tal vez aquel café no supo como siempre, ya que no lo habías preparado tu, con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba mis días. Tal vez el clima húmedo no era del todo mi agrado, tal vez algo estaba por ocurrir.

Hace días te noto distinta, no se, tu forma de mirar de sonreír, de actuar.

Continúe con mi caminata, hoy llovería todo el día, así lo habían pronosticado.

Tu caminabas junto a mi pero estabas tan distante, tan ajena a mi que no podía te, una opresión en el pecho me invadió, sabia que algo andaba mal.

De pronto te detuviste, te imite mirándote con duda.

Tenemos que hablar- pronunciases algo angustiada.

Yo solo te observe con mi expresión de preocupación, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

Te sentases en el banco que estaba próximo a ti a lo que también me senté mirándote detenidamente, la opresión en mi pecho crecía poco a poco con cada mirada.

Draco….yo no puedo mas-dijiste cerrando lentamente tus ojos marrones.

¿Que quieres decir?- pregunte con angustia en mi voz.

Hablo de lo nuestro- dijiste dirigiendo tu mirada al suelo gris.

Agache la mirada y contuve la lagrima que amenazaba con salir.

"… _**¿No sabes que soy el único que puede hacerte sonreír?  
También tú eres la única persona q puede hacerme sonreír…"**_

- ¿Que he hecho?...puedo cambiar Hermione-pronuncie tomando tus manos entre las mías, pero tu las apartaste ignorando mi dolor.

ya no puedes cambiar Draco- dijiste con la voz entrecortada.

Te juro que….-fui interrumpido.

No, no me jures cosas que ya no vas a poder cumplir-pronunciases apretando tu bolso con fuerza.

Hermione creo que te sientes confundida, tal vez si repensaras la situación…-nuevamente interrumpido.

No tengo que pensar nada, Draco ya no siento lo mismo –acabaste diciendo rompiendo mis ilusiones.

"…_**Mi corazón está a punto de estallar  
y puedo escuchar tu corazón pero  
Parece que nada te importara…"**_

Te observe tranquila, volví mi mirada al suelo mis ojos ya no podían aguantar el sufrimiento.

¿por que esta sucediendo esto?- pregunte con la voz quebrada.

No lo se- respondiste con la voz calmada.

El silencio reino en aquel lugar, aunque era un parque con gente yendo y viniendo en sus vidas, nadie se percataba de la discusión silenciosa que les invadía.

La incertidumbre, el miedo a la soledad y el dolor habitaba en aquellos corazones aun jóvenes.

"…_**mientras mi voz tiembla  
Mis lágrimas siguen cayendo pero  
las oculto como si no estuvieran  
Ahora todo entre tú y yo ha terminado…"**_

Aun recuerdo tu mirada tímida, observarme en las clases de la universidad. Mis ojos ahora, llenos de lágrimas recordaba todo lentamente.

Ese día en el bar, cuando me pediste mi número. O aquel día en que me confiaste tu mayor secreto, el helado que me invitaste cuando nevaba, el vestido rojo que lucias en la fiesta de compromiso. Todos esos recuerdos que ahora estaban en peligro, ya nada seria igual nuestro lazo se cortaría, mi vida definitivamente no seria lo mismo sin tu sonrisa al despertar.

"…_**El Amor ha terminado ~ Las promesas contigo  
El Amor ha terminado ~ Los momentos contigo  
El Amor! Se borró (borró) No importa cuánto implore…."**_

Lo ame y como nunca a nadie en la vida, si, aunque mis amigos se opusieran, aunque mi familia lo aborrezca aun sabiendo que nunca dejaría su vida por mi.

Ahí estaba, con la respiración entre cortada mirando el vacío existencial de sus ojos grises, recordando todo, como había sucedido y como poco a poco me fui decepcionando de aquel que fue mi gran amor y lo sigue siendo pero es que con cada puñal clavado es difícil continuar sin desangrarse.

Observe mi anillo, un diamante brillaba en su mayor intensidad, pero ¿de que me servia si no tenia su amor?

Al principio todo marchaba bien, pero con el tiempo la distancia el pero enemigo del amor se apareció como la noche en invierno helada y rápida.

Sus llamada cesaron, ya no nos veiamos seguido siempre tenia una escusa nueva, el trabajo, el auto averiado, el cansancio y las peleas abundaban.

Sabíamos que no seria fácil, aun así ambos prometimos dar lo mejor de si para que funcionara.

Admito que mi carácter es lo peor que tengo y se que muchas veces fui egoísta y orgullosa pero él ya no me demostraba que quería seguir intentándolo.

Y cuando sientes que la persona que amas ya no tiene la misma emoción que tú comienzas a dudar si el amor es amor como el que yo siento por él.

"…_**En mi corazón dejé un espacio que espera por ti  
(¿Qué puedo hacer sin ti?)  
Se supone que has sido clara diciendo que me aleje  
pero (¿Qué puedo hacer sin ti?)…"**_

Te ví levantarte y alejarte lentamente, pose mi vista en aquello que centellaba a mi izquierda sobre el banco, en ese lugar donde minutos atrás estabas tu. Ese anillo que te coloque en nuestra fiesta de compromiso, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir mientras lo tomaba en mis manos. Se suponía que esto solo le pasan a las personas de afuera no a mi y a ella, no, no debió de haber pasado, quisiera que todo esto sea realmente un mal sueño que al despertar la tenga, a ella, dormida entre mis brazos.

es lo único que quiero –susurre sollozando.

"…_**No importa lo mucho que espere  
Ahora no puedo verte nunca más  
Cada día no puedo olvidarte  
Esto nunca va a terminar…"**_

Los días pasaron lentamente y sumido en mi agonía repasaba mis recuerdos, esos que no se podrán borrar fácilmente de mi corazón y dudo que pueda.

Me sentía inquieto, las hojas de mi escritorio estaban en blanco a mis ojos no podía concentrarme, simplemente no podía pensar.

Es que ella era parte de mi y se que mis promesas no podrán salvarme esta vez ya había usado ese recurso muchas veces.

"…_**Mi Corazón, no puedo detenerlo (Break Down)  
Tu Corazón, que no puedo tener (Break Down)…"**_

Hace 2 otoños exactamente cuando te prometí que no volvería a olvidar nuestro aniversario o aquel día soleado en que teníamos una cita la cual habías preparado con antelación, la que no pude asistir por mi trabajo las horas se pasaban rápido y parecía nunca acabar con el maldito pilón de hojas para revisar, mi jefe me prometía un ascenso y yo no iba a desmerecer esa oportunidad, tu lo entendiste aunque se que poco a poco esos detalles que faltaban en tu vida te fueron alejando de mi.

"…_**Mientras cierro mis ojos trato de olvidarte  
Mi Corazón, No puedo detenerlo (Break Down)..."**_

Inevitablemente una lagrima suco por mi rostro mientras tomaba una ducha ligera antes de encaminarme al trabajo.

Había pensado muchas veces como seria ese momento en el que todo terminara, mi corazón se detuvo, oprimí mi mano sobre mi pecho, el agua caía en forma de lluvia y los sentimientos desbordados hacían eco dentro de mí.

Todavía recuerdo su mirada apacible cuando terminábamos de hacer el amor frente a la chimenea.

Me miraste y tomaste mi mano cubierta con un guante negro y me dijiste que era la mujer de tu vida ese día de invierno.

"…_**Con el alcohol que tomé ayer  
trato de mantener el dolor en mi interior  
mientras abro mis ojos, tan pronto como despierto…"**_

Escucho un ruido dentro de mi cabeza como un eco profundo, si era la puerta y no era tan fuerte el sonido, solo que la resaca se había adueñado de mi haciéndome olvidar por unos minutos aquel dolor tan agudo enterrado en mi ser como una daga que tras ser clavada, mi alma se desangraba lentamente.

Ignore los primeros golpes en mi puerta pero se volvía insistente.

-….esta abierto-grite con la voz ronca tirado en el suelo alfombrado de mi sala.

-…Draco ¿que haces?- interrogo mi amigo de toda la vida, Blaise.

-…. ¿que párese que hago?-me burle irónico mientras tomaba un sorbo del líquido blanco que quemaba mi garganta.

- ¡no puedes estar así por una mujer!-dijo casi riendo acercándose a mi.

- ella no es una mujer….es mi mujer!-grite con rabia -…ella es mía –dije con un hilo de voz.

"…**esto me molesta como si esperara una ruptura  
que no puedo aceptar y que quiero dejar pasar  
por encima de todos los momentos que te amé  
intentaré poder alejarte de mí…"**

En mi mente resonaban las imágenes de ese día en el que me dejo solo con esta amarga soledad que tuve que cargar durante toda mi vida hasta que ella llego a mi vida, pero también por mi mente vagaban las palabras de mi amigo Sabin.

tu tienes una vida Draco y si ella tomo su camino, tu tendrás que tomar el tuyo.-le hablo decidido.

Y tal vez yo tendría que comenzar a olvidarla, aun siendo que mi corazón descartara la posibilidad de ser feliz nuevamente.

"…_**El Amor ha terminado ~ Las promesas contigo  
El Amor ha terminado ~ Los momentos contigo  
El Amor! Se borró (borró) No importa cuánto implore…"**_

Todo comenzaba a mejorar en mi vida, las salidas con mis amigos y las continuas visitas de mi madre me habían hecho olvidar un poco la angustia.

Hasta que un día caminaba apurada hacia la empresa en la que trabajaba ,abrí el paraguas negro puesto que la llovizna arruinaría mi atuendo, continúe caminando cuando dirijo mi mirada a los adentros del café de la esquina y ahí estaba ,como podría confundirlo, con su mirada puesta en una chica de cabellos negros que le sonreía coqueta. Cerré mis ojos, respire profundo y continúe caminando aun con un nudo en la garganta le sonreí amablemente a mi jefe quien me comentaba que su hijo Ronald llegaría a la ciudad.

Mi mente no estaba allí sino en ese café, que el destino le permitió verlo allí con otra mujer.

La rabia y la angustia eran interminables, pero aun así continuo fingiendo estar bien, ya estaba acostumbrada.

"…_**Tu voz que deambula en mis oídos  
hasta llegar al punto de que me canso de ella…"**_

- Draco? – pregunto Astoria, algo desconcertada al no estar mentalmente presente en la conversación.

Suspire y la mire fijamente para luego tomar un sorbo de la taza, que tenia sobre la mesa del café.

Estaba acompañado por una de las chicas más bellas que eh conocido en toda mi vida, sin embargó no sentía atracción siquiera por ella.

En mi mente solo existía ella con sus bucles castaños y su rostro angelical, diciéndome, tal vez, que estaba muy disperso últimamente. Esa voz que resonaba continuamente en mi cabeza que no me dejaba siquiera pensar en lo que hacia.

Mire mi reloj fingiendo preocupación por la hora, tome mis cosas y mi abrigo mi compañera me miro incrédula.

¿que ya te vas?- pregunto con reproche.

Si, tengo una reunión en la oficina.- conteste pidiendo la cuenta.

¿Me llevas?- pregunto con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

No, lo siento, estoy apurado.-hable dejando el dinero sobre la mesa.

Entonces…-comento insinuante acomodándose el cabello.

No me llames….yo te llamo.-conteste tajante para luego marcharme del lugar dejando a una chica sumamente confundida por mis acciones.

"…_**La melodía que no puedo arrojar lejos  
por el ruido de la complicada ciudad…"**_

"…_Draco, ¿vienes por mi?.."_

Apreté mis labios, dirigiéndome a mi auto estacionado.

"…_todo el tiempo pienso en ti…"_

Me quede sentado en el auto pensando en ella mientras el nudo en la garganta comenzaba a astillar mi doliente garganta.

"… _te amo…"_

Mi cuerpo se tenso y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, esperando a que la luz diera en rojo para poder avanzar, pero esos segundos parecían eternos. Por que tendría que estar primero en la hilera para continuar conduciendo? Mi paisaje no era del todo bueno ya que la ira invadió mi cuerpo rapidamente. Ella, la mujer que amo hablando eufóricamente con un….un Weasley.

Lo conocía, era el hijo de su jefe, solamente podía ver como él animadamente le hablaba y ella sonreía como si ya se hubiera olvidado de mí.

¿Tan poco era yo en su vida que ya me había reemplazado?

"…_**Los momentos contigo que de repente  
se han ido tan lejos con el viento…"**_

Apreté el volante y ni bien la luz dio en rojo acelere, ignorando las señales de velocidad.

Cuanto habían pasado ya, 5 o 6 meses y ya estaba con alguien más?

Yo aun no podía sacarla de mi vida y ella ya estaba con otro.

Mi corazón acelerado y mis lagrimas se apoderaron del momento, aparque en la entrada del edificio en donde trabajo, me limpie las lagrimas bruscamente y me dirigí hacia mi oficina.

"…_**y no puedo alcanzarlos con mis manos  
Nuestros Recuerdos…"**_

Caminaba con Ron, había aceptado su invitación a cenar, ambos teníamos muy en claro, que más que una amistad, no podría suceder.

No sabía a cual restaurante iríamos ya que Ron comento que me llevaría a un lugar especial.

Al llegar me encontré con mis recuerdos me, otra vez, mi corazón se paralizo y mi cuerpo inevitablemente comenzó a temblar.

no te gusta el lugar?- pregunto mi compañero al ver mi reacción.

Si, solo que – respire hondo mientras dirigí una mano hacia mi pecho.

Si quieres, puedo llevarte a otro lugar- comento notando mi malestar.

No…entremos-hable tragándome la angustia.

Aunque mis recuerdos amenazaran con mi bienestar no podía permitir que el pasado me atormentara.

Él ya estaba con alguien, tal vez era momento de comenzar a olvidar todo, después de todo vivimos en la misma ciudad y es prácticamente imposible que no nos crucemos otra vez.

"…_**En mi corazón dejé un espacio que espera por ti  
(¿Qué puedo hacer sin ti?)  
Se supone que has sido clara diciendo que me aleje  
pero (¿Qué puedo hacer sin ti?)…"**_

Me recosté sobre el marco del ventanal que daba hacia mi balcón. Dándome uno de los mejores paisajes de Londres la ciudad completamente iluminada con edificios antiguos que daba reconfortante vista a pesar de mi estado sentimental, últimamente no hacia nada para cambiarlo tampoco.

A pesar de la ruptura mi conciencia me juega trucos que duelen, los recuerdos azotan mi mente y su ausencia es cada día mayor, sin embargo es como si no quisiera arrancarla de mí aun. No me sentía listo para estar con otra persona, fueron muchos años a su lado, la costumbre de llegar y que ella tenga lista la cena, fue reemplazado por una cena rápida del congelador.

Mi cobardía y orgullo era tal que no te llamaría no hasta que ella lo hicieras. Era uno de mis grandes defectos.

"…_**.No importa lo mucho que espere  
Ahora no puedo verte nunca más  
Cada día no puedo olvidarte  
Esto nunca va a terminar…"**_

Camine sin rumbo durante horas llegando a la puerta de tu edificio, reí ante la acostumbrada ruta que tomaba siempre después de salir del trabajo.

¿Que estaba haciendo?...se supone que ya lo estaba olvidando, estoy actuando tan inmaduramente que me asusta la idea de volver con él solo por que no puedo olvidarlo.

"…_**Mi Corazón, no puedo detenerlo (Break Down)  
Tu Corazón, que no puedo tener (Break Down)…"**_

En mi cama me hallaba, solo el frío de la soledad me invadía desde que ella me dejo me abrase a mi mismo cerrando mis ojos como si de un niño se tratara.

Sentía mi corazón latir lentamente y mis lagrimas una vez mas rodaban por mis mejillas.

_Ella no va a volver_ – mi mente repetía aumentando la herida en mi corazón.

Pero tendría que acostumbrarme a la idea, ambos debíamos hacerlo.

"…_**Mientras cierro mis ojos trato de olvidarte  
Mi Corazón, No puedo detenerlo (Break Down)…"**_

* * *

Hola! bueno este es el cuarto songfic que hago, espero sea de su agrado y ya saben dejen reviews sean buenos o malos n_n

El fic esta inspirado en la canción "Break down" - B2st.

¡Gracias por leer!

Atentamente Lin.


End file.
